


Sugar, We're Goin' Down

by themcgeek



Series: Kinktober 2018: Write the filth you wish to read in the world [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, kind of, super soldier refractory period, write the filth you wish to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themcgeek/pseuds/themcgeek
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: Deep-Throating/Face-SittingExactly what it says on the tin.Enjoy, my lovelies.





	Sugar, We're Goin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> Super mega huge shout out to my cheerleader, Gracelesso, who was also my beta extraordinaire. Also, thank you to aravenlikeawritingdesk, tajargirl, and Senforza for the workshopping help when I wasn't sure how filthy was too filthy.

Bucky’s breath shudders out of him as he feels the tip of Steve’s nose drag down his spine. They’ve been at this for what feels like hours already, all gentle kisses and sweet caresses. His pants are still on, for fuck’s sake. He feels Steve grin as he veers off to the side to nip gently at each rib, counting them with his teeth as he continues his journey down.

 “Stevie, please. You’re killing me, darlin’.” He grinds his forehead into the mattress and twists the sheets in his fingers. Sweat is prickling around Bucky’s hairline, down the back of his neck. It’s not even that warm in their apartment, the windows cracked open to let in the cool October air.

 “Mmm, no, don’t wanna do that,” Steve murmurs. He drags his tongue lightly across Bucky’s back to the other side of his ribcage, where he continues to take inventory. “Wanna keep you around for a long, long time. ‘Til we’re old and grey.”

In spite of himself, Bucky snorts. “If we can get old and grey.”

“If we can get old and grey,” Steve agrees. He pulls back a little, runs his large hands up Bucky’s back from hips to shoulders and earning himself a bone-deep groan. “Feel good, baby?”

“Might have to have you keep that up instead, fuck.” Bucky ripples like a wave, like a cat, and nearly purrs before melting even further into the bed.

Bucky can _hear_ the smirk in Steve’s voice before he growls, “Oh, I doubt that.”

Steve’s hands, which had been so gentle as they massaged Bucky's old and aching shoulders, grow harsh as he drags neatly trimmed nails down his partner's back. Steve lunges forward and plants a sucking, biting kiss between the dimples at the base of his spine, reveling in the knowledge that a bruise, a claim, is blossoming under his mouth. He feels the waistband of Bucky’s pajamas under his fingers, and drags it to below the curve of his asscheeks, making sure to snap the elastic before releasing it. 

“Now,” Steve says lightly before biting each cheek. “What was that about massaging your _back_ instead?”

“Forget everything I said. Carry on, soldier.”

“Excuse me, _Sergeant?”_ Steve can barely contain the laughter in his voice, but if Bucky wants to sass him, well...

“Sorry, _Captain._ I--” Bucky seems like he intends to continue, but his sentence cuts off with a yelp as Steve spreads his cheeks wide enough that it pulls at his hole. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Mmm, indeed,” Steve chuckles. He leans in close and presses his forehead against the fading hickey above Bucky’s tailbone and takes a minute to breathe. Their skin is dewy with sweat, and the air surrounding them is already becoming heavy with the smell of sex.

“Steve,” Bucky sighs. “Please.”

Steve finally, finally relents. He uses his teeth to tug Bucky’s pants the rest of the way down his thighs so he has more room to work, baring more soft skin to his adoring gaze, pale and scarred, and all his to taste. And he does. Tongue wide and flat, he presses it to the seam of Bucky’s balls and drags it up his crack, not pulling back until he reaches the mark he made, now almost dissipated. That just won’t do. Steve once again seals his mouth at the base of Bucky’s spine and sucks until the bruise blooms purple again.

Bucky _wails_.

“There you go, baby,” Steve says soothingly, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Bucky’s side. “Let it all go. Let me hear you. It’s just you and me.” He hears a shuffling sound as Bucky nods furiously, his hair rubbing against the sheets and pillowcases. “Good boy.”

He dives back down again, and repeats the tortuously slow circuit one, two, three more times. Each pass he makes causes Bucky’s sounds to get more desperate, until his hips are making little aborted twitches back toward Steve’s face.

“Ah ah ah,” Steve scolds, tightening his hold and pressing down on Bucky until he can’t move. “No moving till I say so.” Bucky nods, and Steve hears another whimper. “Good boy,” he whispers again, the words barely audible with his face fully buried in the ass before him.

He pauses there, feeling the trembling under Bucky’s skin as he deliberately exhales heavily. Just when it seems like maybe, _maybe_ , the tremors have subsided, Steve points his tongue and flicks it back and forth across his hole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky screams, and his whole torso jolts like he’s been punched. “Oh God, Stevie, need you. God-”  His breathing is ragged, and with every flicker of Steve’s tongue, his head thrashes, his hair working itself into knots. Steve’s eating him out wet and sloppy, and Bucky can hear every movement of that sinful mouth even over his own desperate breathing. Steve's making tiny noises as he works, little huffing grunts that vibrate against Bucky's ass and send sparks skittering across his body, inside and out, and he starts to feel disconnected from everything but the feel of Steve behind him.

It’s his favorite way to be.

Steve’s grinding into the bed, now, but he wants to deprive himself of sensation, not yet ready to come.[ sink into the warmth of his lover.] Hitching Bucky’s leg up, he wrestles it free of a pant leg before deciding that he has enough room to work. Wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist in a bear hug, he quickly rearranges them so that he is laying on his back, with miles of gorgeous skin stretched out above him, obscuring everything else in his line of sight. Using the tight grip he still has, he lifts Bucky off his mouth far enough to gasp, “You’ve done so well, baby. Take it. Take what’s yours.” As soon as his grip relaxes, he can feel tension leave Bucky’s body as he starts to roll his hips in a slow, dirty grind against Steve's face.

As soon as Bucky begins to move, the praise begins to pour from his mouth. “Stevie, oh, Stevie. So good to me. Love you so much. Make me feel so good, oh.” Bucky feels liquid, like mercury, constantly breaking apart and coming back together. For Steve. Always for Steve. He barely notices that one of his own hands has gone to his hair, anchoring itself there and pulling. The other one, the metal one, has its fingers intertwined with Steve’s on one of his thick thighs, squeezing just a little bit as they flex with each movement he makes.

There's more intent in Bucky's movements now. He's pushing down harder, though he keeps to the same easy pace. Steve fights the urge to smile. He withdraws the rigid point of his tongue, tilts his chin up, and begins to suck. Bucky loses his rhythm for a moment as he bends over, desperately grabbing Steve’s knees for purchase. This time, Steve does smile, and chuckle darkly before diving back in, sucking and biting all around the hole, relishing in the feeling of Bucky softening just for him.  He knows Bucky is aching for something inside, a finger, a cock, a whole fucking _hand_ , but that’s not in the cards tonight. Not when he can come on Steve’s mouth alone.

And, oh, he’s getting there. He’s picked up the pace, slowly grinding his hips forward to prolong the feel of the sweet suction before a quick _snap_ back to meet Steve’s outstretched tongue. His right hand, the hand that had been tangling in his hair and rubbing the back of his neck, moves across his throat and down, brushing over a nipple before continuing toward where his cock has left a puddle of precome next to Steve’s belly button, and is still connected by a strand as delicate as spider’s silk. He’s just running his nails through his close-cropped pubic hair when Steve’s hand darts out, cobra-quick, and grabs him by the wrist.

Slowly, with plenty of time for objections or outright refusals, Steve drags Bucky’s hand to the small of his back and holds it there before bringing the metal arm around to meet it, where he holds it in place with one of his own. The other hand, now free, travels up to where Bucky’s disheveled hair. Steve weaves his fingers into the knotted strands, and _pulls_.

The hand in his hair, the restraint at his back, the tongue in his ass, it’s all too much -- Bucky screams and comes untouched. He grinds down even more desperately against Steve’s face as he rides out his orgasm, cock jerking wildly. There’s come streaked across Steve’s incredible abs, and more than a little against his own. His breath saws painfully in and out of his throat as the waves of pleasure continue to crash over him - Steve isn’t letting up. If anything, he’s diving in deeper, using every skill in his considerable arsenal to tear Bucky to pieces. Just when he thinks he might be tipping over the border from pleasure into pain, another orgasm comes out of nowhere, socking him in the gut and causing him to spill another load onto his own belly.

Steve’s licks finally slow, his tongue softens, and then he’s leaving short, chaste kisses all over Bucky’s ass, before Bucky keels over sideways onto the bed, head dangling upside down, slightly over the edge.

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasps.

“Mmhmm,” Steve agrees. He pulls Bucky’s pants the rest of the way off, making sure to grab the socks off his feet on the way. “Love the way you ride me. My face, my cock, my ass. I love it all.” He pauses where he’d been making his way back up Bucky’s body, his face suddenly serious. “I love you. I really do, Buck.”

“Ah, Christ, but I love you too, Steve Rogers.”

“Well, that’s settled then.” Steve gives him a blinding smile, winks, and then leans down, mouth open, and trails his tongue through the splatters of come on Bucky’s stomach.. “Nngh, God, the way you taste, Bucky Barnes. Can’t get enough of you.”

He dives back down, soft sighs escaping him with each lap of his tongue across Bucky’s torso, until every trace of come has been cleaned away.

“Need to taste you, too,” Bucky begs, watching every movement Steve makes with hungry eyes.

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And how do you want to do that?” Steve has sat up now, and is trailing his fingers through the mess on his own stomach, gathering as much as he can and raising it toward his mouth.

“ _Fuck_.” Bucky’s entire body jolts. “Jesus Christ, doll, you’re killin’ me.”

When he opens his mouth wide to laugh, Steve puts his fingers up to it, first dragging his middle one across his lower lip and leaving behind a sticky, shiny mess. He intended to draw it out, but once he has his hand that close, has the smell of Bucky in his nose, he can’t help it. His tongue darts out to lick his lip first, before curling around and cleaning off each of his fingers.

“You missed some,” Bucky rasps. He grabs Steve’s wrist and brings it to his own mouth, sucking the first three fingers in and as far down his throat as he can all at once. They both groan, and Steve finds himself looming over Bucky, barely removing his hand before their mouths meet in a sloppy, teeth-clacking kiss. To call it a kiss would be generous, really, when they’re desperately trying to crawl inside each other, to finally show just how much they are two halves of a whole. When they pull back to take gasping breaths, Bucky shuffles until his head is hanging over the edge of the bed, and his dark hair sways and trails to the floor. “Steve. I need to taste you too. Fucking use me.”

“Yes,” Steve hisses, and he scrambles off the bed, nearly getting tangled in the rumpled sheets in his haste. He doesn’t give Bucky the opportunity to help him undress, but simply rips his athletic shorts down his legs as quickly as possible, ignoring the sounds of popping threads and tearing seams. As soon as it’s freed, his cock slaps against his stomach, leaving a shiny smear of precome and darkening the hair that leads down to his groin from his bellybutton. He kicks his shorts off his feet and walks slowly toward Bucky, his heavy cock bobbing with each step.

Bucky can smell him, the salt-bitter-tang of Steve as he approaches, and he cranes his neck and sticks out his tongue to try and make contact as soon as he can. He’s come twice, yes, but he is _aching_ for this.

Steve must take pity on him, or else he’s been holding out too long already, because he doesn’t tease. He plants his feet shoulder-width apart, and gently holds his cock close to his body so he can look into Bucky’s hazy grey eyes.

“You ready, sweetheart?” He can’t help but let his thumb drift over his tip, over the bead of moisture that has welled up there, and his eyelids flutter briefly at the sensation.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes. “Yeah, please.” He reaches out and grabs Steve’s hand, the one he’d been holding himself with. Steve expects to feel Bucky immediately nosing toward his groin, but instead his thumb is slipped into that hot, wet mouth, and all the while, they never break eye contact.

“God, Bucky, what you do to me…” Steve slowly withdraws his thumb, dragging it over Bucky’s teeth, pulling his lower lip, and leaving a shiny trail of spit down to the divot of his chin. After another moment of eye contact,Bucky gives a slight nod, and Steve smiles back before closing his eyes and inhaling. When he opens them again, the softness has bled out of him. He feels electric, like lightning is crackling from the base of his skull and across his skin.

Bucky opens his mouth wide, and sticks his tongue out a little, just enough to cover his bottom teeth. At the sight of Bucky’s ready and waiting mouth, Steve pushes forward. At the first taste, they both groan, and Bucky’s cock twitches hard against his thigh, and thickens a little more.

Steve’s firm yet gentle hands comb through Bucky’s sex-mussed hair, smooth down his eyebrow, caress his cheek, before coming to rest at the corner of his plush mouth, where his lips are stretched tight around Steve’s girth. He pushes his ring and pinky fingers into Bucky’s cheek and feels the tension, and just beyond, the hardness of his own cock. The sensation, of Bucky’s lips around his cock, his wet mouth, his hot tongue, and his own fingers pressing in from the outside, causes Steve to hiccup a little in pleasure, and his slow, steady movement falters and he stops for a moment. Bucky takes the opportunity to swallow, and Steve shudders again.

If anyone has ever been able to smirk with a cock firmly in their mouth, it’s one James Buchanan Barnes. Steve gives him a fond smile before firmly tapping the side of his face. “Enough. Get ready.”

Bucky inhales, exhales, and then Steve is moving again. Slowly, so slowly, each millimeter taking an age. Eventually the broad head of Steve’s cock bumps the back of Bucky’s throat, which flutters in a reflexive swallow.

“Okay, baby. Here you go.” Steve draws back, just barely, and presses forward, past the resistance. Bucky doesn’t so much as twitch, his gag reflex gone long before Hydra or the train. He just swallows and swallows, urging Steve further down his throat, trying to take as much of him inside himself as possible.

“Ohhh, Buck,” Steve sighs. “Oh, baby. So good. Your fuckin’ mouth. God, you were fuckin’ made for this, made for me. Look so pretty like this, stuffed full of my cock.” The hand that had been on the side of Bucky’s face slides down to his throat in a gentle caress, feeling the slight distension where his cock is stretching it open.

After a moment, Steve pulls back enough for Bucky to catch his breath, and notices that Bucky has returned to full hardness again. He smiles fondly, but doesn’t say anything. Maybe they’ll address it, maybe they won’t. It’s all part of the fun, making it up as they go.

When he’s seated fully in Bucky’s throat again, Bucky’s nose is buried in Steve’s balls and his chin is pressed into the neatly trimmed curls of his lower abdomen. Steve gently taps the cleft of it again before reaching down to feel Bucky’s swollen throat once more. He rubs gently over his Adam’s apple, and feels the flexing of the muscles as Bucky attempts a swallow. Two gentle taps on that bump. “We good?”

Bucky’s hand rises from wherever it was hiding into Steve’s line of sight to give a somehow vehement thumbs up.

Steve flattens his palm over Bucky’s neck, feeling where his cock is buried once more, and begins to squeeze. His intention isn’t to affect Bucky’s breathing, not really. Not when Steve’s cock is already doing that job for him. When he feels the increase in pressure on his cock, he releases his hand, and the pattern repeats as he slowly grinds into Bucky’s face until he’s massaging his cock from outside Bucky’s throat.

Once Bucky realizes exactly what’s happening, that Steve is jerking himself off and using Bucky as a sleeve, he begins to moan every chance he can, with every shred of breath he gets. He finally remembers that he has hands, and reaches back to grab Steve’s incredibly narrow hips. Despite all the time they’ve spent together, all the years they’ve shared a bed, Steve has never taken the initiative to go the final step without Bucky leading him there. So Bucky does. He pulls Steve’s hips into his face, slowly increasing the speed as much as he can.

The sound Steve makes is not unlike the one he makes when someone’s landed a particularly good blow on him during a sparring session. His hand continues to massage, though lighter, and his hips pick up speed as he fucks into Bucky’s mouth. With every forward thrust Bucky can feel Steve losing a little more of his control.

Steve hears Bucky sniffle below him and sighs.

“Yeah, baby? ‘M I givin’ it to you good, just like you want? Gettin’ you all sloppy? I can hear you snifflin’ down there.” Bucky loves it when Steve gets like this, when he takes charge and his filter falls away. Steve’s hips move a little faster, and a little shallower still. He’s stopped massaging Bucky’s throat; his cock isn’t making it that far anymore, not on a consistent basis. But his hand is still there, still holding steady, the heat of it like a brand. “Wish I could see your pretty face better, bet you’re cryin’. You cryin’ for me, honey?”

Bucky tries to whimper out an affirmative, and he can feel the tears leaking out of his eyes, clumping his lashes together, sliding back and into his hair. His whole face is a mess, he knows, because he can feel the mess of spit and precome that is smeared all across it.

“Yeah, yeah, I knew you were. You always cry so pretty for me, Buck. God, I love you.” Steve trails off into random vocalizations as his thrusts grow faster and faster. Every few thrusts he still hits deep, and everything is so wet and sloppy that the room is filled with the harsh, wet sound of their fucking. It stokes something incredibly primal in Steve, and he knows that he’s nearing the end.

“Oh, oh baby. Baby, I’m almost there. Where do you want me, huh? You want me in your mouth? Wanna swallow me all down? Take me all into you, keep me all to yourself?” Steve shudders, groans, and then resumes his nearly frantic thrusting. “Or do you want me to mark you up? Want me to come all over that gorgeous face? Maybe take a picture so we can always look back and remind each other who we belong to?”

Steve’s barely holding on at this point, shuddering with nearly every thrust and whining out a little “ah-ah-ah” if he’s not talking. “Bucky, baby. I’m so close, sweetheart, I gotta know. Where do you want it?”

It takes every bit of effort Bucky has to be able to raise his hand and caress where his lips are wrapped around Steve’s cock before tapping furiously.

“Your mouth? Want me to come in your mouth, Buck? Wanna drink me down? I’m in you ‘n you’re in me? Yeah,” Steve pants. “Yeah, yeah, honey, I like that.” Harsh grunts rip forth from Steve’s chest with each thrust of his hips until-- “Fuck, shit, _Bucky!”_

Bucky feels like he’s coming with Steve when the first spurt of come hits his tongue. It tastes bitter, and salty, like seawater and the earth and skin and Steve and _home._ He’s not sure who is moaning louder, honestly.

The force of the orgasm is nearly enough to knock Steve off his feet. As it is, he jerks hard enough that his cock slips from Bucky’s mouth just in time for another rope of come to stripe across that beloved face and neck. Steve is quick to get a hand on his cock, to keep pulling on it, to milk the orgasm as long as he can. And oh, God, he can’t stop. It feels like it never ends, and he’s alternating between slow, shallow thrusts into Bucky’s gaping mouth to see the white come coat that pink tongue, and holding his cock outside of it to coat those swollen lips.

Steve’s harsh panting is accompanied by a desperate whining, and he looks up to see that Bucky’s cock is yet again standing at full attention, with more precome beading at the tip. And Bucky, still not tired of their game, hasn’t even closed his mouth yet.

“C’mere, sweetheart. Gimme a kiss.” It takes a concentrated effort for Bucky to sit up and swallow, his eyes closed in delight. He hasn’t had a chance to open them yet when Steve swoops in, kissing him open mouthed and dirty, licking himself out of Bucky’s mouth, off his lips.

“Ngh, Stevie, you’re filthy,” Bucky admonishes around his tongue. “I fuckin’ love it.”

“Mmm,” Steve mumbles noncommittally as he dives down to lick a long stripe up Bucky’s slightly abused and adorned neck, collecting every drop of himself that he can.

“Yeah you do,” he  replies, before diving back in and kissing Bucky once more.


End file.
